El arte de la Apreciación Visual
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Sakura descubre que, a pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar del rechazo, el pasado puede ser dejado atrás con el paso de los años…valiéndose también de los beneficios terapéuticos de la apreciación visual, claro. O eso le gustaba pensar. [AU- SaiSaku/SasuNaru][Viñeta]


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/a:** desde hace mucho quería escribir algo sobre SaiSaku y SasuNaru juntos. Esto fue lo que salió~

…

El arte de la apreciación visual

….

…

…

Sakura podía estar orgullosa de cómo había trascurrido su vida.

Creció rodeada del amor de sus padres, con una más que suficiente inteligencia para valerse en la escuela y salir de ella de forma airosa, y además, adquiriendo amigos que la querrían por quien era de verdad. Por supuesto, entender todo eso le tomó más tiempo del que quería admitir ante los demás.

Aun así, no le avergonzaba admitir que su falta de madurez se había expandido gracias a una decepción amorosa a sus quince años. Sin embargo, de lo que sí podía sentir vergüenza era de haber rechazado a Naruto, un amigo importante, por más de dos años, solo por creer que este le había arrebatado a quien más quería tener en ese momento. A Sasuke Uchiha, debía aclarar.

Y ahora, más de diez años después, sabía apreciar tanto a su amor de adolescencia como a su amigo por lo que eran: sus mejores e invaluables amigos. Esos que, a pesar de todo, jamás se alejaron de ella tras iniciar una relación juntos. Además, Sakura podía admitirse a sí misma aquella noche, que con el pasar del tiempo, había aprendido a sacar un beneficio de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Así como en un inicio, se convenció de que aquello de observar a Naruto y Sasuke cuando estaban juntos, era su manera de superar todo con más naturalidad, en la actualidad, podía convencerse a sí misma que seguir con su minuciosa observación era algo completamente natural. Y que lo era más todavía, si tus dos mejores amigos expelían tanto juntos como individualmente, una especie de atracción sexual natural.

La apreciación visual de lo sensual no debería considerarse como algo malo, concluyó ella al final.

— ¿Acaso estás evaluándolos otra vez, Sakura?

Sakura saltó en su asiento cuando escuchó a Sai. El muy idiota le había sorprendido al hablarle junto al oído.

—Lo hago—. Admitió, sin ninguna vergüenza. Sai conocía muy bien esa manía suya, además de muchas otras a causa de la intimidad. Habían sido pareja desde hacía cinco años, por lo que este ya se había acostumbrado a esta singularidad en su personalidad.

—Ya veo—. Sai también posó sus ojos sobre la pareja, que bailaba una canción lenta en el centro de la pista en ese momento. Cada uno entre los brazos del otro. —Naruto y Sasuke parecen sumergidos en su propio mundo…

—No parece, lo están—. Sakura podía asegurarlo, y lo agradecía también. —Siempre ha sido lo mismo con ellos…Además, es obvio que se esmeraron más en su apariencia para esta noche. Ropa y corte de cabello incluido…es tan injusto.

Escuchó a Sai reír.

—No creo que lo sea. Tú también luces muy hermosa, atractiva y sensual esta noche.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto abrumada por el comentario. A veces, Sakura se preguntaba si sería capaz de acostumbrarse a los halagos directos de Sai.

—Cállate—. Sai rió otra vez. Ella continuó. —Tú sabes que no me refería del todo a eso…

—Lo sé, por eso dije lo que dije…

Sakura se detuvo un momento para repasar lo que había dicho en su cabeza.

—Espera… ¿Tú crees que ellos lucen hermosos, atractivos y s _ensuales_ también? —Le dijo, con una incredulidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, después de todo, Sai se había sentido atraído un poco por Naruto cuando lo conoció. A su lado, Sai le sonrió con total naturalidad.

—Claro. ¿Acaso no vez que esa ropa acentúa muchos más detalles en las siluetas ambos mientras se mueven? —continuó, sin inmutarse ni un poco. Sakura, algo aturdida, solo pudo asentir pues estaba más que de acuerdo con él. —Y sé que has estado mirándoles el trasero, no tiene caso que lo niegues. Ya no puedes engañarme, amor…. Además, se nota que Naruto ha estado esmerándose en el gimnasio estos meses ¿no lo crees?

Sakura lo observó atentamente por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia la pista otra vez, esta vez, Sasuke sujetaba el rostro de Naruto con una mano mientras le besaba profundamente, mientras su otro brazo lo sostenía pegado a él.

—Sasuke-kun también…—No pudo evitar agregar al mirarlo otra vez. Después, sintió la mano de Sai acariciar su cuello tras acomodarle el cabello, para después seguir su camino por todo su brazo lentamente hasta tomar su mano. Continuó acariciando sinuosamente allí también.

Sakura se giró hacia su pareja una vez más y le sonrió. Los ojos brillando en ambos con picardía.

— ¿Sabes por qué noté ese detalle en Naruto?

—…No.

—He estado yendo allí también, por un tiempo. ¿Lo has notado?

Sakura fingió dudarlo. Por supuesto que había notado ese cambio.

—Tal vez…no haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para notarlo. —Dijo. Y le sonrió con algo más de picardía esta vez, posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Sai. Llevaba una camisa bastante más apegada al cuerpo esa noche, también. Agradecería a la vida por ese importante detalle más tarde, después de repasar su mano por el mismo sitio, pero sin ropa. Por la mañana lo haría, seguro, sí. Pero primero, tenían algo de lo que encargarse.

— ¿Nos…nos vamos ya a casa, _Sai_?

— ¿No te importaría dejar aquella vista tan temprano? —Le preguntó Sai, refiriéndose a los dos idiotas que se estaban comiendo la boca en la pista todavía.

Sakura sabía que, últimamente, oportunidades así se presentaban de forma bastante aislada, sin embargo, en esa oportunidad tenía algo mucho más prometedor para observar _y sentir_ por el resto de la noche.

Y eso estaba justo frente a ella y _apunto de besarla_ , sobraba decir.

—Solo vámonos a casa, ya.

Sai rozó sus labios mientras sonreía antes de alejarse, sosteniendo su mano en el camino para guiarla a la salida del pub donde se encontraban. Sakura, emocionada, se giró solo un instante para dar un último vistazo a sus dos amigos. Sasuke estaba susurrando algo en el oído de Naruto antes de mirarla fijamente y asentirle cuando la veía marchar.

A juzgar por el fuerte sonrojo que Sakura le vio desde la distancia, podía asegurar que aquella noche, los dos tendrían muchas cosas que disfrutar.

FIN


End file.
